


King me

by Demetrius_KingOfInsanity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetrius_KingOfInsanity/pseuds/Demetrius_KingOfInsanity
Summary: When Regina's magic goes wrong the Evil Queen is turned into a man hell bent on revenge and making the savoir all hers .... I suck at summaries lol





	1. Goodbye Queen Hello King

**Author's Note:**

> First fic leave comments if you like it's not finished will add chapters as I go I work a lot anyways enjoy !!!

Regina and the evil queen were locked in a heated battle on the dock swords clashing and literal sparks flying, Emma and the whole charming family watching a few feet away ready to jump in if needed. “Do you really think you can stop me, let alone hurt Me.” the evil queen laughed “ your weak it’s pathetic “ she threw Regina back with a blast of magic, luckily Emma was close enough to catch her. “Regina...are you okay?” Emma asked worry clear in her face “Emma I don’t know if I can stop her I’m not strong enough, I don’t even have my magic.” She let out a frustrated huff, Emma’s brows knitted together in concentration “what … if “, she paused “what “, Regina asked. “ what if I help jump start your magic , like with the hat would it work ?” “It’s worth a try it’s not like there’s an energizer bunny for magical beings “, Regina stated. So Regina and Emma clasped hands and focused on the feeling of their shared magic, they could feel it growing, “since when did this turn into date night and why wasn’t I invited it would be one hell of a threesome.” The evil queen looked at them the color in her eyes darkening as she laughed darkly. Emma helped Regina stand, she could use her magic again “it’s time to end this you demented bitch. “, Regina said venom laced with her words “ouch well that was rude. “, the evil queen feigned to be hurt. “ bring it Gina .” the evil queen sent a fire ball towards Regina which she deflected as Regina sent her magic towards the queen the blast was so strong it knocked the evil queen into the containers on the side of the dock. Regina and Emma slowly walked towards the queen with their hand raised just in case the evil queen tried to attack, as they got closer they heard a low grunt .“ what was that?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged and as they got closer the evil queen stood. “ what did you do to me? “ instead of the queens sultry voice it was replaced by a deep smooth gravelly one , and as she turned around both Emma and Regina gasp there were the evil queen stood was now a man in a ripped dress staring daggers at Regina. “Really you turned me into a man! “, the evil queen yelled. “You’ll pay for this, all of you will pay.” Then Regina’s evil counterpart disappeared in a cloud of smoke. “So does that mean we have to call her or him the evil king now?” Emma said trying to hold back a laugh, Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s childishness and started walking towards granny’s diner “ come on we all need to figure out a plan on how to deal with this sudden issue , and stop laughing Emma.” Regina deadpanned. So the charming’s and Regina walked to grannies to plan, little did they know the now evil king was planning as well . As they entered granny's Henry came running up to them. “ moms, did you do it did you defeat the evil queen ?” He asked with hopeful yet concerned eyes . “Well not quite Henry “ regina wrapped her arms around her self as she stepped closer to her son “ something went wrong when I used my magic on her “ regina paused to try to think of the words “ what what happened Mom “ Henry looked to Emma and saw she was trying to hold back a laugh “ ma why are you laughing “ regina turned and glared at Emma “ seriously swan it's not funny “ .Emma bust out laughing and bent over the booth “ you turned your evil counter part into a man it's pretty funny Gina” Henry stared at both of his mothers “ so the Evil queen is now a man “ this is getting weird Henry thought to himself. “ yes Henry she is now a man and we now need a way to defeat him “ , so everyone sat down and began discussing a way to defeat the queen. Meanwhile across town in the vault the queen reappeared inside the vault in front of the full length mirror studying her new appearance . “ that bitch “ the queen was taken aback by her deep voice she ran her hands over her now male form muscles that weren't there before toned and hard she moved her hand lower to her crotch lightly squeezing . A smile graced the queen face “ well it looks like it may be easier to get what I want in this form , thank you regina now Emma swan will finally be mine “ she let out a laugh and in this state it sounded more evil then before . The queen changed the ripped dress in a cloud of smoke and now was dressed in leather trousers and crimson red tunic “ now it's time I got my happy ending “ she disappeared in a cloud of smoke in search of the savior .


	2. Kiss or miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit short chapters here on out will be longer hope you guys enjoy the first interaction also added a picture of Reginald

Thirty minutes had passed and no one had even the faintest idea on how to defeat the evil king “ what if we trap him or put a magic cuff on him “ snow asked hopeful that it may be a solution “ and where do you suppose we get this magic cuff hmm gold no that imp would hold this over my head forever “ regina said as she rolled her eyes as the group continued to discuss Emma phone chimed with an incoming message , who's number is this Emma thought as she opened the message “ I have the answer you seek savior meet me at the beach in 15 min …”. Emma locked her phone and got up out of her chair “ Emma where are you going “ regina asked placing her mug back on the table , “um belle needed my help with something so I'm gonna go “ before anyone could say anything Emma was out the door and headed to the beach .” You know she was lying right “ Henry whispered to his mother “ I know dear which is why I'm giving her a head start “ regina kissed Henry goodbye and left the diner after Emma . As the savior neared the beach she saw a figure of a man standing there as she got a bit closer she yelled out “ who are you and how can you help “ the figure turned around and Emma saw it was the evil king “Well dear how I help is entirely up to you “ the evil king grinned at Emma as he began approaching her stopping a few inches in front of her . Emma couldn't deny in the light that illuminated his face he was absolutely handsome “ huh so this is want regina would look like as a man … still heavy on the eye liner I see “ Emma laughed “ laugh all you want swan you will soon see that you will need me “ he grabbed her hand and dragged it down his body “ all of me “ the king stared deeply into her eyes inching closer to her face , before their lips met regina yelled out “ EMMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING “she was speed walking towards the pair fireball in hand . “seriously “ the evil king glared at his hero counterpart , “this isn't over savior as you can see you can't resist me I will have my revenge and your heart before this is all over “ he raised his hand and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke just as regina reached them. “ Emma what the hell were you about to kiss him “ Emma looked at the spot where the king once stood and back to regina her brain finally catching up to what happen. “ what no why are you jealous? …. I mean wait why are you here “ regina rolled her eyes ,me jealous Regina thought “ you really think I can't tell when your lying to me come on swan I know you better then that , what did my other half want I hope it was a better sense of style “. Emma rolled her eyes “ can we just get outta here it's cold “ Emma starters walking back towards the town “ oh no Emma your not getting out of this that easy until you tell me what He said “ regina walked fast after Emma as she heard her huff in annoyance “ ginnnnnnnaaaaaaa” Emma stopped an idea in her mind “ fine I'll tell you if you can catch me “ Emma took off running laughing “ swan and I am not about to chase you in a 300 dollar pair of heels …..swannnn” regina ran after Emma clearly pissed she's messing up her new heels but when the queen wanted answers she got them .


	3. Love or Lust ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three hope you guys enjoy it I appreciate the feed back let me know if there's something you'd like to see or something you think should happen differently looks out in future chapters for the biggest twit of this fic

Regina chased Emma all the way to the front door of her house “ms. Swan unless you’d like to become a roasted swan I suggest you turn around and tell me what was said”.

Emma turned around and was met with the sight of Regina with a fire ball in hand breathing heavily, “you know seeing you like this makes me wonder if you and the queen ever did split”.

Regina released the fireball throwing it at Emma missing her barley “Alright…. Alright ill tell you seesh.”

Emma sat down on the steps as Regina Stepped closer “ He said that before all this is over he will have his revenge and my heart what do you think that means ?”

Regina wrapped her arms around her self and looked off to the side before looking back at Emma “ well as far as revenge its against me…. the other im not to sure.” Emma stood up “Regina your lying what aren’t you telling me ?”

Regina walked around Emma and to her front door unlocking it “ look Emma it late and we are both tired why don’t you go home and we will talk about this tomorrow” before Emma could say a word Regina shut the door .

“ really” Emma started walking back to her home about ten minutes later she walked up the steps and unlocked her door walking into the living room throwing her jacket on the coffee table .

“ trouble in paradise dear ?” Emma spun around flipping on the light, sitting on her couch was the evil king. “ what do you want ?” Emma said hands raised in case he tried something . “ relax Emma please sit I just want to talk” ,

“ why do I want to talk to the evil king ?” “ please call me Reginald …. and besides I wont hurt you “ Reginald stood and walked over to Emma “ your important to me Emma you’ll help me get my happy ending”.

Emma had a look of confusion on her face , “what do I have to do with your happy ending I thought you wanted to destroy me and my family” Reginald laughed “ did I now well part may be true but Emma you are my happy ending, Regina is just to scared to admit it but I am her and she is me and you Emma swan is all that we can think about , use your super power you’ll see I’m telling the truth.”

Emma looked at Reginald and just like with Regina she could tell he wasn’t lying , maybe that’s why Regina was acting weird earlier Emma thought .” so what do you want me to do merge you two back together”

Emma asked looking into his eyes , “ well not quite there is somethings I still need to do” “I swear if yo-” before Emma could finish her sentence Reginald lips crashed into hers Emma eyes closed as she melted into the kiss, out of all the men and woman she had kissed this topped them all,

Reginald wrapped his arms around Emma pulling her closer and deepening the kiss Emma moaned into his mouth causing Reginald to smile “I could get use to hearing the savior moan”,

he whispered against her lips “unfortunately I must go revenge isn’t just going to fall into my lap” Reginald kissed Emma one last time before disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Emma standing there with her eyes still closed.

“I am so fucked” Emma let out a frustrated groan and fell back onto the couch. “what the hell am I suppose to do now”. Emma took out her phone and sent Regina a text “Regina um Reginald was just here we need to talk he kissed me …..”


	4. Is this the real life or is it fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy times lol hope you enjoy chapter 4 and trust me all will be revealed in chapter 5 of what Reginald had to do instead of make out with the savior also sorry this is a short chapter wrote this at work and their always walking by but chapter 5 will be longer promise .

Regina was sitting in her study when her phone went off alerting her of a new message , she looked at the phone and saw it was from Emma. She hesitated opening them message due to their earlier conversation

, but she opened it anyways . As her eyes scanned across the message the words he kissed me burned in to her mind like a brand , she became furious that the evil king kissed her Emma

, wait _my Emma_ as the thought crossed her mind she shook her head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of Emma. “HE KISSED YOU ,HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN DID YOU KISS HIM BACK EMMA ?”

“Regina calm down , he kind of caught me off guard one minute he was talking then the next we were kissing” Emma looked at Regina she could see the vein sticking out on her forehead she was clearly pissed

. “so you kissed the evil king back Emma it could be a trick” “Regina, if Reginald wanted to hurt me im pretty sure he would have.” “oh so now you guys are on a first name basis whats next late night cuddles back massages Emma”,

“why are you so angry Regina” “because your mine” as soon as the words left Regina mouth her eyes went wide _did I just say that out loud_ she thought to her self . she looked at Emma who had an equal shocked expression .

“ so you really do have feeling for me “ Emma asked Regina getting off the couch and walking towards her and closing the gap . “ Emma what are you doing” “something I should have done a long time ago”

Emma closed the distance and brought their lips together kissing Regina deeply , their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed Regina moaned into Emma mouth Regina broke the kiss pulling Emma bottom lip with her teeth .

“why did I ever wait so long to tell you how I feel Emma , you are everything I’ve ever wanted” , “ why don’t we take this upstairs” Emma said as she picked up Regina bridal style ,

Regina let out a squeal as she was lifted up and carried upstairs . Once in the bedroom Emma laid her down on the bed climbing onto of Regina kissing her once more the kiss this time quickly heated up hand began to roam over clothed bodies Emma slid her hand up Regina shirt squeezing her breast,

Regina moaned into Emma mouth “more, Emma more” Emma began to trail kisses down Regina neck lightly nipping and sucking . Then Regina didn’t feel Emma's lips anymore . “ Emma why did you stop”.

Regina opened her eyes and Emma was gone “Emma …. Emma where are you” everything began to blur and shake , “ Regina ….. Regina wake up”. Regina came to and was staring up at Emma ,

“what happened” , “well after your little outburst you passed out …. you were moaning a lot to care to explain” Emma asked cracking a smile , Regina cheeks flushed with embarrassment

“ no , ms swan I need to go Henry is probably wondering where I am.” “ come on Regina you cant just keep avoiding me and this talk forever , we need to figure out what were going to do about Reginald “.

Regina stood and faced Emma “ tomorrow I promise goodnight Emma” Regina then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke leaving behind a pissed off savior “ I don’t understand that woman sometimes” Emma headed up to bed and laid down awaiting what tomorrow may hold .


End file.
